1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly, to an electrical connector for connecting an FPC(Flexible Printed Circuit) to a PCB(printed circuit board).
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional electrical connector for connecting a flexible printed circuit typically includes a dielectric housing having a slot for receiving a connecting end or an edge of the FPC. An actuation portion is pivotally assembled on the housing for pressing the FPC. A plurality of pairs of terminals are mounted in the housing and arranged at regular spaced intervals longitudinally along the slot. The actuation portion can rotate around the housing from a closed position to an open position, in one position, where the actuation portion is substantially parallel with the housing, the FPC is connected with the electrical connector; in the other position, where the actuation portion is substantially perpendicular to the housing, the FPC is disconnected with the electrical connector. Such an electrical connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,842,883, 5,695,360, 5,895,287.
As shown in FIG. 8, a contact 6 of a conventional electrical connector 9 for connecting an FPC comprises an orientation portion 62 fastened in a housing 8, a pressing portion 64 for connecting an edge of the FPC, and a foot 66 for being soldered onto a PCB(not shown). An actuation portion 7 pivotally mounted on the housing 8 can rotate around the retention portion 62 of the contact 6. However, when inserting the FPC into the electrical connector 9 and rotating the actuation portion 7, a repeated movement between the actuation portion 7 and the retention portion 62 tends to generate a force along a direction of a separation of the contact 6 from the housing 8, which leads to an unreliable connection between the contact 6 and the PCB, and even a deformation of the contact 6 or the separation of the contact 6 from the housing 8.
Therefore, an improved electrical connector for connecting an FPC is required to overcome the aforesaid disadvantages of the prior art.